Title In Progress
by Kayoshi
Summary: Post ME3 Fic, a few changes makes it AU. No Indoctrination Theory. Shep/Ash, Tali/Kal, and eventual Garrus/Liara. Rating might change.
1. Disclaimer

_**This is a John Shepard x Ashley Williams fic. Just to make that perfectly clear.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER:<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own Mass Effect or any of its related Characters, Places, Items, etc. The Mass Effect Franchise is the sole property of Bioware and EA Games, and I make no claim to it. I am not making any sort of monetary gain from this, and am doing this solely for my own enrichment and enjoyment as well as that of those who frequent fanfiction sites. There is no copyright infringement intended through these works.<p>

* * *

><p>Basic Summary:<p>

This story takes place after the end of Mass Effect 3 with four key points being held as truths.

* * *

><p>The first and possibly most important is that it does <em>not<em> accept any indoctrination theories out there. I know that many are saying it has to be an indoctrination, however I as this is a work of fanfiction (my own opinion on the whole indoctrination theory aside), I am perfectly entitled to do such.

* * *

><p>The second, is the survival of the geth, which sort of irritated me that no matter what either Shepard or the Geth die.<p>

* * *

><p>Third, the reapers were destroyed...kinda hard to follow Shepard's story if the Geth Die.<p>

* * *

><p>Fourth...Shepard is a Male, Spaceborn, War Hero, Vanguard, Paragon. He's Savior of the Destiny Ascension, Conqueror of the Collectors, Destroyer of the Alpha Relay, etc...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Victory**

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel:<strong>

* * *

><p>The first sound that could be heard, was a groan as a man lifted a block of debree off of himself.<p>

"Ugh..." groaned Shepard.

"John! Can you hear me?" he heard a familiar voice say through his com.

"Ugh...Mom?" he said softly.

"Yes, we're coming in to get you, It'll take a little while though, we're limiting FTL usage to the absolute minimum."

"Is it over?" he asked, and heard a few people cheering from the other side of the comm relay.

"Yes. Yes, it's over. You did it. I'm so proud of you," she said, and he could hear the slight sniffling coming through her voice, "Hold on John. The primarch would like to speak with you."

"Commander Shepard," said Primarch Victus and Shepard could _hear _the respect in the man's tone towards him.

"Primarch," responded Shepard respectfully.

"I would personally like to congratulate you not only on behalf of the turians, but also on behalf of every other species in our galaxy. You have been the physical embodiment of what it means to be a spectre and I would like to thank you for doing the impossible. On behalf of the galaxy, we would be honored if you would allow us to serve as your honor guard."

"Ugh...Sir...I'm not even sure where I am right now, so that might be a bit difficult." he groaned out, as he touched his side and saw that all his wounds seemed to have been healed, leaving him only with large bruises, "Plus...I seem to be black and blue all over."

"Shepard-Commander!" he heard a static voice come from behind him, as a pair of large machine arms pulled another piece of rubble off of him.

"Legion?" asked Shepard, still slightly out of it.

"Negative, Shepard-Commander. Designation of this platform is Prime-One," responded the Geth, Prime One, "We were sent to confirm your status and to update the organics as to your location."

"Thanks," responded Shepard, and the Prime nodded. Helping him sit up against a large piece of rubble, the geth seemed content to wait for the ship the others were arriving on to get there. It had to have been at least two or three hours before he saw the lights of the Orizaba as it approached what was once the Citadel. He was still amazed at the size of the dreadnought and when he saw four turian frigates behind it, he smiled softly. If there was one thing that he was happy about, it was the unity that was created by the Reapers attacking all the races. One of the Orizaba's seven fighter docks opened up, and out came a Medical Shuttle, flying quickly towards Shepard and the Prime. As soon as it came in, Shepard started limping towards it, with the help of the Prime.

"John!" he heard his mother call out as the shuttle opened and she just about sprinted towards him, all military decorum completely forgotten at the sight of her son in such an injured state.

"I'm okay...just bruised," said Shepard, and she seemed to ignore him, as the two medical officers ran up to him and started scanning him. The head medical officer turned to his companion and with a nod, the younger woman ran back to get something from the shuttle.

"Commander Shepard should be fine, ma'am. I would just recommend a week of bed rest, with as limited movement as possible. Preferably only to go to the bathroom and back." said the medic, and Shepard glared at him halfheartedly, as he was softly pushed into a hoverseat.

"Shepard-Admiral," said Prime-One, "Shepard-Commander has expressed a dislike to his current situation. Provoking Shepard-Commander's ire is detrimental to one's health, as evidenced by his defeat of Nazara as well as the other Old Machines...Should we not appease him?"

Hannah looked at the geth before bursting into laughter, causing the geth to look at her oddly, not quite intending to have caused laughter in the woman. When her laughter subsided she smiled at the Prime, and looked sternly at John.

"You _are_ going to follow _all_ of the doctor's recommendations, correct John?" said Hannah, and John seemed to shrink under her glare, which the geth found slightly odd. Here was a man that for all intents and purposes had been the spearhead against an armada of two kilometer long, massive superstructures of pure destructive power, he had stood fast against the very beam which had torn apart an alliance dreadnought as it had targeted solely him, and yet he was cowering beneath the gaze of a woman close to a foot shorter than he.

"Ma but..." Shepard started, but was cut off by his mother.

"John Michael Shepard..." she said threateningly and Shepard slumped even further if possible. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. Let it never be said he was stupid. Massive constructs of pure destruction...those he could handle...his mother's glare...not so much. Under his mother's gaze he allowed the medic to guide his hoverseat into the shuttle and settle it into its place.

Hannah held up her omnitool as she spoke into its speaker, "This is Rear-Admiral Shepard, the precious cargo has been secured and is en-route to the Orizaba. Geth are providing escort. Over."

Shepard looked out the small window in the transport to see a group of geth fighters organize around the shuttle. He gave a small smile as he realized he was referred to as precious cargo. This was probably his mom's way of getting back at him for trying to get out of sitting in the hoverseat. He could just imagine Joker's comments already. The thought of Joker brought the rest of the crew. And of Ashley.

"Ma...is...are all the others safe?" he asked, and Hannah smiled, having caught that slipup at the beginning.

"The Lieutenant Commander suffered a few minor injuries John but she'll be fine, as for the rest of your crew, they're all fine. The only casualty from your friends was an asari by the name of Samara I believe."

Shepard's relief at Ashley being safe was immediately overtaken by news of Samara's death. He looked down and felt tears gathering in his eyes. He was actually surprised when his mother got up and hugged him tightly. She had never been one for open show of affection. He knew she cared for him more than she'd ever let on, but she'd always been a hard woman and it was difficult for her to let go of the military woman that she was inside and out. That made him all the more grateful as he hugged her tightly and cried softly. He had been hoping that Mordin and Thane would be the only deaths amongst his friends...that perhaps the others would make it out safely, but it seemed that it was not to be. Eventually he let go of his mother and brought his face up. She quietly accepted it and stood up, acting as if nothing had happened both for his sake and for her own. She was about to go back to her seat when Shepard took her hand and looked at the empty seat next to her beseechingly, she nodded with a small smile at him and sat down, ignoring the look of her pilot at the helm.

"Were you close to her?" she asked him, and he smiled.

"She was family," he responded calmly, and she looked at him in shock. Shepard _never_ referred to others as family besides her and her late husband. It had infuriated his previous girlfriends, as that always seemed to be the barrier that no one could cross. She knew that Lt. Com. Williams had crossed that threshold even before Ilos, but to know that others had as well was amazing.

"She had this absolute confidence that just made you _want_ to believe in her. The galaxy was always black and white to her, you were either right or wrong, the middle ground did not exist. She seemed to always have the answers to my questions on morality. And she had no _doubt_... I don't know how she did it...but it was refreshing," said Shepard, and she understood more than anyone what he meant. She knew he'd felt the pressures of command from when he was a child. He'd been what every boy aspired to be. Captain of the soccer team, hockey team and baseball team, he'd had almost perfect grades, and he was someone everyone wanted to be friends with. He had always had an air of leadership about him, and she'd pushed him to nurture it as much as she could. That had often led him to doubt himself the few times he had failed. She also felt partly guilty for that, as she had pushed him more than she probably should have when he was young. The moment he had showed biotic prowess, he'd been put into the L5 program, and he'd started learning from various legends around the galaxy as he followed her along on her tours. She'd pushed him hard in school as well, telling him that he should always work to be the best. It didn't matter if there were others that were smarter, or stronger, or faster. If he had something he wanted to pursue, he had to pursue it with all his heart, body, and mind. When he graduated as valedictorian of his class, she thought she'd never be prouder, but that day was eclipsed when she saw him don the blue and gold of the alliance. And then...came Elysium. She had never been more scared in her life than when she found out that Elysium had been attacked by pirates. John was there she knew...her baby boy was there. He was there on leave and she was away from him. She'd immediately gone to Hackett, her commander at the time, and requested the right to break off from the fleet and go help John, even if it was just with her small frigate. Hackett had done her one better, and immediately ordered the Seventeenth Division of the Fourth Fleet, at that time his command as a rear-admiral, and ordered them to Elysium. When they had arrived, they'd heard stories of the lone soldier, an alliance man that had held off dozens of pirates when they'd breached the wall formed by the militias and Alliance garrison in Elysium. The man had apparently taken down dozens of batarians, and had given the alliance the chance to take back the world. When she'd gone down with a team to help fight the ground forces, she saw John, dirtied and bloodied, a bandage over his right eye, as couriers seemed to run up towards him. She'd immediately thought that he'd been maimed forever.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Corporal Shepard sir!" said a man that was at least a decade Shepard's elder, and a Gunnery Sergeant it seemed, "The fourteenth task force just broke through the enemy's right flank. Should I have them press forward, sir?"<em>

"_No, see if they can get themselves covered and then have them bunker down, we've got reinforcements here now, get the boys some rest and have the alliance commander contact me as soon as possible so we can get our command coordinated with them. Also have all teams give me a sitrep."_

"_Yes sir!" responded the Gunnery Sgt. saluting Shepard and running to complete his orders. That was when Shepard looked over towards where the first of the command shuttles had landed, and saw his mother drop down in her battle armor. He walked up to her and saluted._

"_Captain Shepard, ma'am!" he said loudly, and she merely responded with her own salute, even as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Shepard seemed to notice the tears as she looked at his eye and he smiled._

"_I'm alright ma'am, just a little scratch that the doctors didn't get to in time," he said, "My eye's fine, had a bit of a close call with a knife, that was all."_

_She sighed in relief before looking him over._

"_Corporal...was that **Gunnery Sergeant** taking orders from you?" she asked incredulously and he nodded with a small grin, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. She motioned for him to lead her to his command site and he started walking towards it, even as she listened to him tell her what happened._

"_Most everyone takes orders from me here ma'am. When the batarians hit at first they blasted the garrison's base with an orbital strike, nothing major...but we lost most of the command staff, and most discipline was just shot to hell. There were a few people here on leave so we scattered to try to get as many of the villagers here as possible, make a perimeter and try to hold out for as long as we could. I knew the Alliance wouldn't take this sitting down ma'am so it was just a matter of holding the fort as it were." explained John, "Well that was until they pelted my position with an orbital strike and then tried just about everything to get through the hole. I was up for god knows how long trying to keep them from breaking through. After about a day I got reinforcements from one of the other sectors on the line, and we managed to push them back beyond the choking point. After that, just about everyone here seemed to simply defer to my judgment."_

"_Wait...**you **held the line alone?" she asked in shock and with pride leaking into her voice. Her **son**, her boy was the lone soldier that everyone had been telling them about. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her._

"_Good work John," she said, and he grinned at her, one of the few times she'd ever seen such a pleased expression on his face._

"_Of course ma'am, I learned from the best after all," he responded, and Hannah had the grace to blush at his comment. She knew she'd be putting his name forward for the N7 program. He'd demonstrated everything that they were looking for in her opinion._

"_Sir! Sir!" called out a young woman, and at second look Hannah realized that it was a girl, who couldn't be a day over fourteen._

"_What happened?" asked Shepard, his demeanor becoming completely serious._

"_We've got batarians and mechs coming in from the left side... dad says we can't hold them all off," the girl responded, and Shepard nodded._

"_Captain, can we use your shuttle for transport?" he asked, and no sooner had he said so that she was already charging towards her shuttle, many of the people in her way jumping out of it, as they saw the heavily armoured woman careening towards them. Shepard on the other hand seemed to move with a quiet calm, in contrast to her powerful strides he seemed to glide through the air. When he reached her, she ordered the pilot to take off. As they flew above the enemy she saw John suddenly get up and open the door, jumping down. Her first instinct was to grab him and stop him, until she saw the girl look out the window and then seal the door as if nothing had happened. When they'd landed, they'd found John looking at his mother smugly._

"_What took you so long ma'am?" he asked her, and she'd looked at him even as she frowned deeply and he lost his smug look._

"_That was completely reckless soldier!" she'd all but screamed, "You just attacked a well defended area with absolutely no reinforcements and in such a manner that you would be putting the lives of any reinforcements at risk."_

_He'd been sufficiently cowed by her as she continued to **inform **him of the grievous mistake he'd made by going in alone. She stopped more out of surprise than care when someone had interrupted her._

"_Excuse me, ma'am, but Corporal Shepard here has done more for this colony than any of you Alliance types, and none of us are going to sit here while you insult him like he's a rookie. The Corporal's saved more lives today alone than any of you'd probably care to count, so unless you're actually here to help, you can take all your fancy ships and shove em up your ass, we've got actual work needs doing." said one of the men, and she saw that several others had gathered up their weapons and were looking at her disapprovingly._

"_It's alright Marcus," said Shepard, placing a calming hand on the man, "Mom's right, I was careless and didn't really think about the possibility of hurting anyone else."_

"_But sir..." started the other man, when the words he'd said finally registered, "Mom?"_

_The man looked between the six foot five shepard and his five foot seven mother, in shock. She supposed that it had to be a strange picture. She wasn't a short woman, nor was she particularly tall, but when compared to John's towering size, she might as well be tiny. But then the family resemblance started. He had her eyes, she'd always been happy about that, as they were extremely rare nowadays, and it was a permanent marker that he was her son, something everyone could see, and which had often been commented on. Then there was his skin tone, John's father Michael, had been darker skinned than both her and her son's only lightly tanned skin. His dark ash brown hair was from his father, that there was no doubt about. As was his height._

"_Yes, I'm Captain Hannah Shepard," said Hannah, "And considering this **is** my son, I think I have the right to reprimand him when he does something so outrageously **stupid**, don't you?"_

_The man looked torn between laughing at the absurdity of this scene, and coming to John's defence again. Once more she was marvelled by her son's ability to inspire loyalty. She knew that if he asked it of them, any of these men would go charging to their deaths without a second thought._

"_Be that as it may, Captain Shepard, Corporal Shepard here's the reason we're all alive. None of us here will hear anyone, mother or otherwise, speak ill of him," said Marcus, and he thumbed his weapon in a way that wasn't lost on Hannah, she'd pushed their buttons the moment she'd said something against John, and it was clear that everyone here was respecting her opinion not because of her rank but rather because of who she was to John._

"_That's enough Marcus," ordered John, and Marcus nodded before looking at John again, "Sitrep."_

"_Not much to tell to be honest sir, 'specially after you blew that group to hell. Always knew you biotics were scary...but seeing six men fly twenty feet in the air because you punched the ground...all I gotta say sir is, if you're angry...try to stay the hell away from me," joked Marcus, and Shepard smiled before patting the man on the shoulder._

"_Kimberly, you can come out now," said John, and the girl poked her head from inside the shuttle._

"_No offence sir...but next time you leave me there with your mum after you do something crazy...I'm tying you to a post by your underwear," said Kimberly as she walked off the shuttle, and John laughed. Walking up to her and ruffling her hair, much to the teenage girl's annoyance._

"_Keep dreaming kiddo," said John as he got back onto the transport._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Mom?" asked John, as he waved a hand over her eyes. She started slightly, before looking around.<p>

"Sorry, John, I was lost in thought." said Hannah, and Shepard nodded back in response.

"Do you ever think back to Elysium?" she asked, and he smiled.

"hehe...You sure did give me a good yelling after that stunt I pulled," said Shepard, "I still have my Star of Terra in my room on the Normandy. Sometimes I sit down and I just look back at the boy that was on Elysium, when all I cared about was the small little buildings that were behind the makeshift wall."

"Even then, people recognized what you were," she said with a smile, "I've seen you beat the odds more times than anyone I know. When you were made a Spectre...I almost couldn't believe it. You should ask the crew of the Orizaba...I was ecstatic, I held a massive party when they announced it. My baby boy...the first human spectre. And then, we had the Normandy appear in the Arcturus station and send out a rallying cry for us to fight against Sovereign. I'd never been more proud than when I saw the Lieutenant Commander get up and tell Hackett he could shove it where the sun don't shine, she didn't care, all she cared about was that you'd told her to give him a fleet, and she was damn well going to do it."

Shepard actually looked shocked as he told her this, Ashley always seemed to avoid his questions about how the Arcturus fleet was gathered. Eventually he shook his head as a few chuckles escaped his mouth.

"But then...you died, and the next two years all I could think about was that I'd lost the most important thing in my life," she said, and she looked down, afraid that he'd see the tears streaming down from her face.

"When I heard you came back...I...I couldn't believe it...and to not have heard it from you...did you...did you think I'd be ashamed of you...were you ashamed of me...I...I had so many questions, but no answers to any of them," she said, a few sniffles escaping her. Shepard himself was completely shocked. His mother had always been calm and collected.

"Then...we hear you passed the Omega 4 Relay and came back, and when you presented the Normandy and stood trial...I was heartbroken. I knew they were using you, but you were too loyal, too patriotic, to go against the wishes of the Alliance. And it was all my fault..."

That was something Shepard wouldn't stand for, using his hand to pull her chin softly so as to have her look at him, he said, "_None_ of that was your fault. The Alliance was right, I did blow up the relay, and that was on my own decision. I committed genocide Mom, getting house arrest was like a slap on the wrist compared to what I should've gotten. But none of it was because of you. I knew what was coming, and I had to stop it...I did what was necessary."

He wiped a few of her tears and smiled at her softly, "And mom, I could never be ashamed of you, I...I didn't know how you'd react to knowing I was working with Cerberus."

She smiled back at him thankfully and took his hand, gripping it like it was a lifeline.

"I tried to get word to the batarians you know..." he said, and she looked at him shocked. His dislike of the batarians was legendary, she'd even heard about what had happened between him and the current leader of the hegemony. She smiled at his willingness to see justice done properly, just as the pilot announced they'd landed.

"Ready to face the world, John?" she asked, and he smiled.

"I could use your help mom," he responded, and she perked up, grabbing his hand.

As soon as the door opened, he was greeted by Primarch Adrien Victus who saluted him, along with every other soldier in the hangar.

"Admiral, we will be setting down for dry dock in three hours, so I'd recommend getting the Commander to medbay, so he can have a proper checkover." said Primarch Victus, and Hannah nodded. She started pushing Shepard's horverchair towards the Orizaba's medbay, humming a tune as she went along. She knew it had to be an odd sight for her crew, who were used to the consummate professional that she was famous for being, but she didn't care. Her son was safe, and he was with her, that was all that mattered to her right now. John's checkup was fairly routine, and Hannah watched as the doctor was astounded by the results in front of her. According to the doctor, Shepard could probably take a dozen bullets and just shrug off the damage, so long as they didn't hit anywhere immediately vital.

"Your bruises should be healed in two or three days Commander, after that, at least three more days of _total_ bed rest, none of that bullshit you Marines try to pass off as rest," she said sternly, "Am I clear?"

Shepard nodded, knowing his mother could and would force him to follow the instructions of the doctor if needed.

"Admiral Shepard, please make sure that the commander is limited to movement inside his hoverchair for the next week or so, also please limit the time he spends in public...I understand that it's going to be impossible for him to stay hidden for a week, but at least try to limit it as much as absolutely possible."

"Of course," said Hannah, "Besides...I'm sure a certain Lt. Com. wouldn't have any issues with keeping John in line either."

John blushed as he looked away from his mother...this was the part of her he could do without. He'd brought three girls to meet his parents in his younger days, and his mom had teased him about each and every one for weeks on end afterwards. He sighed gratefully as Primarch Victus entered the room himself.

"Commander, Admiral, Doctor," said Victus, "We're about to start re-entry, we should be in dry dock in an a few minutes. Commander, I think perhaps it's best that you exit with your honor guard first. Followed by you, and then the rest of the crew."

Hannah nodded, taking John's hoverseat again and pushing it towards the airlock. When they reached it, John took a deep preparatory breath, as the door opened...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What's a Hero to do?

* * *

><p>London SAS Central Command:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hannah nodded, taking John's hoverseat again and pushing it towards the airlock. When they reached it, John took a deep preparatory breath, as the door opened...<em>

to the tumultuous, almost deafening, roar of applause and cheering. John's face froze as he saw turians grasping arms with krogans, cheering happily, Geth Primes with Quarians on their shoulders. It seemed that the galaxy had forgotten the strife that had lasted for centuries, even if just for a moment.

Shepard waved, and he saw several camera droids focus in on him, as every screen around the world that still worked showed his face. What shocked him more than anything was that as he passed by, people straightened. Turian soldiers saluted him, as did the Krogan and Salarians. The Geth and Quarians bowed their heads as he passed them.

The most shocking however, was the bows that he was receiving from the Asari, which resembled more of a kneeling. After he'd seen Samara do it when she pledged herself, he'd asked her what it meant, and she said it was the highest honor one could give to another in the asari culture, as it symbolized a sort of complete deference of judgment. It meant that the asari would follow the other for however long was needed. It was also how they greeted the greatest of their heroes, members of their kind that were held on the same level as the wisest of the matriarchs. In a sort of strange epiphany he realized that in their eyes he was no longer human, he was every bit as much of an asari as every one of them there. Eventually they reached Hackett, who saluted the commander and then allowed them to pass.

As soon as they made their way through, Shepard saw the person he'd been waiting to see more than anyone else. He saw her hair swing softly as she turned to see who had come in, instincts trained by constant combat had her hand at her hip in fractions of a second as she gripped her pistol before her eyes registered who had come in and she let out a sigh and walked towards him slowly. She seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting from him, as she sauntered towards him, and he was both content to watch and impatiently hoping for her to get there quickly so he could hold her again.

"Skipper," she said as she finally got close enough to him to address him directly.

"Ash," he responded with a smile, "You look good."

Hannah looked between the two and frowned before stepping between Ashley and Shepard, "So you're Lieutenant Commander Williams."

"A-Admiral Shepard," said Ashley saluting the woman she realized she'd completely ignored.

"Primarch Victus," said Hannah, as she looked at the turian, "If you'd be so kind as to escort my son up to his room, I think the Lieutenant Commander and I need to have a few words."

"Y...yes ma'am," said Victus, happy to be able get away from what was looking like an extremely awkward situation. Shepard looked at Ashley apologetically as he was pushed away by the Primarch.

Victus looked at Shepard with a newfound respect and said, "I can see why you are so skilled at what you do. Your mother is an impressive woman. I would have enjoyed battling her. You have good lineage, Commander, and for what it is worth, I am honored to have served beside you."

"Something wrong Primarch?" asked Shepard, and Victus shook his head.

"Just age catching up to me, I'm not quite so young as you, and perhaps its time that I retire and take up an advisory position, I'm not cut out to be Primarch," said Victus, "Especially of a people stranded in space."

"So the relays were destroyed?" asked Shepard, and Victus nodded, "I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be Commander, you did what you needed to, and it's not like we can't recover. I'm sure the councilors are already discussing how we can set up on this planet if nothing else. Enough of our populations were put into this attack that if necessary, we could rebuild from this armada," said Victus, "There are nearly sixty million people in this armada, scattered from a dozen different races, and every single one is now stranded here in this system."

"All of them will be welcome on Earth sir," said Shepard, and Victus looked at him strangely.

"You are a curious man, Commander. You would take a bullet meant for your enemy, if you truly believed that it was for the greater good, wouldn't you?"

"Dunno about that sir, but maybe," responded Shepard, as he relaxed against the chair slowly falling asleep.

"A most curious man indeed..." repeated Victus. The rest of the walk was in silence, and when Victus and the others reached the floor where Shepard's room was assigned, he allowed the doctors to move him, making sure to keep the commander under his watchful gaze, and afterwards, he stationed two men from his personal guard inside of the room, and had another four at the entrance. They were men he would trust with his life, and he knew that they would follow his words to the letter. The only ones to be allowed through at the moment were Shepard's family and his female. No one else was to be allowed inside without Shepard's direct permission, if they insisted, they were to be removed by force if necessary. He was surprised when a geth prime lumbered out of the elevator, before saluting him and requesting permission to join 'Shepard-Commander's' house guard. Victus nodded his assent before continuing down.

* * *

><p>Hannah Shepard and Ashley Williams:<p>

* * *

><p>"Follow me Lieutenant Commander Williams," said Hannah, and Ashley gulped softly and followed the woman to a small room that would most likely have once been the manager's office at the commandeered hotel.<p>

Hannah pointed at a chair and said softly, "Sit."

"I'd...rather stand if that's okay with you ma'am," responded Ashley, and immediately regretted it as Hannah Shepard's gaze turned into a full glare.

"Sit." she ordered, and this time Ashley knew she wasn't being asked but told to do so. She also realized this was probably where Shepard had gotten the ability to turn from being kind and accommodating to strict and commanding at almost the blink of an eye. She slowly sank into the chair, even as Hannah crossed her arms over her chest.

"You hurt my boy," said Hannah, and Ashley looked down...so this was where this was going, "And I'm going to give you one chance to tell me why I shouldn't just pop a cap in your skull and have you vanish."

Ashley was slightly shocked to hear the seriousness in the woman's voice, "I...After...When I saw Shepard on Horizon...I was ecstatic but...but then I saw the cerberus sign on his outfit and I lost it. I..."

She was about to continue when Hannah stopped her, "I'm not talking about that. My boy was here on Earth for six months, being used as a scapegoat for the alliance, and you don't have the decency to come visit him even once? Hell when you finally meet up with him, he shoots Cerberus soldiers, and you ask him if he's _still_ with Cerberus? Do you realize how much you screwed with him?"

Hannah was about to continue when she saw that Ashley had tears streaming down her face.

"Y...You're right..." said Ashley, "I'm probably the stupidest woman in this fucking galaxy. The one good thing I've had since my dad died, and I just about threw it away...So yeah...I don't deserve him, hell not one woman anywhere deserves him. But do you realize what it's like? Seeing the man you love everywhere, and wondering what it would have been like to still be with him?" she said and when Hannah was about to respond she stood up and used her height on the other woman to her advantage, "Yeah, Skipper and I've had some hard times. But there's not a damn person you'll find that cares more about him than me. The two of us have been through more than I care to remember, but in the end...in the end, we're all each other's got at this point."

"John has me!" Hannah exclaimed, and Ashley frowned getting in the admiral's face.

"Really? Because while you could be up there taking care of him, you gave the job to someone else so you could interrogate me, so I'll tell you the same thing I've told everyone else when they asked me about my relationship with him. Take the stick and shove it up your ass ma'am, and get the hell out of my way. My man needs me."

She pushed Hannah to the side and opened the door before storming away. Hannah stood there in shock for a moment before looking and seeing every member of Shepard's crew standing to the side and letting the fuming brunette pass unhindered. Hannah started to follow, when Shepard's entire crew seemed to take back just the right number of steps back to block her access to the only working elevator to Shepard's floor.

"Shepard's busy ma'am," said Garrus, as he thumbed the safety of his assault rifle. Hannah sighed and frowned as well.

"Let. me. go. see. my. son." she said sternly, and Garrus stared back at her before shaking his head negatively.

"No can do, both Shepard and Ash need this, so you're going to have to wait just like the rest of us," said Garrus, and Hannah sighed before crossing her arms and standing there. She wasn't going to move until the damned turian decided to wise up and not irritate the woman that even his legendary commander was scared of.

"If my son is hurt in any way because of this...Be it on your head Vakarrian," said Hannah, and Garrus nodded almost as if dismissing her.

* * *

><p>Ashley and Shepard<p>

* * *

><p>When Ashley finally made it to Shepard's room she told the guards to move out of her way, and she sat down and took one of Shepard's hands and started rubbing the back of it with her thumb.<p>

"C'mon Skipper, just gimme a sign...something that we're meant to be together."

"Marry me," she heard, and she jumped in surprise. She looked to see him smiling at her softly, his eyes weary. She realized then that she'd probably woken him up by what she'd been doing.

"Marry me," he repeated, slightly stronger this time. She looked at the two guards in the room, and they seemed to get the picture as they nodded and went to the balcony, shutting the curtains behind them followed by the sound proof window glass. The moment that they were gone she...pounced, for lack of a better term, on him kissing him deeply. She heard him mutter something in between kisses, and she leaned back so as to allow him the ability to speak.

"Well?" he asked her, and she smiled coyly kissing him again.

"What do you think?" she asked, and he was about to lean up for another kiss when she pulled back just enough to prevent him from kissing her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her again, and she leaned down and tried to kiss him but he turned his head at the last moment stopping her.

"Stop avoiding the question," he said as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her down to him. She tried squirming, but even through the slightly uncomfortable look he was giving her, he held her steady.

"Yes," she finally said, and she kissed him, "Although that sure as hell doesn't mean you're getting out of giving me a ring."

He laughed softly, before kissing her again.

She laid down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder before asking the question that had been on her mind for the past three and a half weeks.

"Skipper...John, do you want a family?" she asked, and he looked at her strangely before kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I'd like one, maybe have my own girly horde to see me off one day," he responded and she laughed at the reference.

"Only a few months now till we see if it's started," she said, and he looked at her before the words seemed to click.

"Wait...you're...we're..." he stumbled over his words so much that she decided to take mercy on him and just say it out loud.

"Yeah. We're having a baby...Chakwas told me when you, Tali and EDI were attacking the Cerberus Base." she told him, "I didn't even know it was possible to check like the next day...but she said she'd like to check since she uhm...didn't know if you could anymore. She was all like, 'well...you don't need to worry about that, Lieutenant Commander'. God that was embarrassing. The Doc told me it'd be a few more weeks at least till the baby's large enough for a gender test."

There was a knock on the door, and Ashley went to get up but Shepard held her down.

"Commander," said a turian, looking in, "The Council would like to speak with you if at all possible, as would your mother."

"Let my mom in, and ask the councilors to wait for a few minutes, and I'll speak with them," said Shepard, and the turian nodded. The door closed for a few seconds before re-opening to reveal Hannah Shepard slightly disgruntled.

"The hell do you do to your crew to make them like that John? And please...sit up," she said, but when Ashley was about to get up, Shepard held her fast.

"Mom...please calm down," he said, and Hannah grunted before seeming to deflate, "Now...the reason I wanted to let you in is that we've got good news on two parts. Ashley and I are getting married."

Hannah's eyebrow rose slightly.

"and two...We're having a baby," said Shepard, and this time Hannah simply sighed as she shook her head in exasperation.

"You're the only person I know crazy enough to get someone under your command pregnant during the middle of a war John..." she said, before looking at the two of them, both obviously still delighted at the news, "You thank your lucky stars you're a Spectre and the greatest damn war hero the galaxy has John, because if it was anyone else...you know they'd be discharged."

Finally she gave them a smile, "For the record, I'm happy for both of you. And Lieutenant Commander, chin up, whatever anyone else might say, you caught my boy's eye, and that alone says something. After all..." she gave an expectant look to John.

"Shepards never settle," said Shepard with a sigh, "I know ma."

"Don't you ma me young man, and I damn well better hear wedding bells before the baby's born, or you'll have hell to pay...you hear?" she asked and he nodded, as did Ashley, "Now...I believe the council wanted to speak with you."

And with that she was gone. Ashley felt strangely curious at what had happened that she seemed so much more respectful now than she was back downstairs, but hid those thoughts as the door opened to reveal the council.

* * *

><p>"Commander Shepard," said Councilor Valern, "We would like to speak with you about a matter of great importance as it were."<p>

"Of course, Councilor. Sorry I can't get up, but I've been ordered to stay in bed or sit in my hoverchair...can't do much else." he responded and all three councilors nodded.

"You've long been Humanity's representative to the council, Commander," said Sparatus, "Through Udina's term as well as the current temporary representative, you have been Humanity's greatest representative. And as I understand you were given diplomatic powers by your government."

"What he means to say commander, is that perhaps it is time that you set aside your rifle, and stood amongst us," said Tevos, "We will need help rebuilding, all of our races will, and we must present a unified front. You have long spoken for the unity of all species, we feel that perhaps it's best that the person who made it possible for the Alliance to join us on the Council, represent all of humanity upon it."

"C...Councilor?" he asked, "No offence ma'am...I'm a career military man. All I've ever known is war, and you're asking me to play politician? Cause I sure as hell am not some politician...I think I've made it clear how much I _love_ politicians."

"Yet you did the impossible commander. I watched Turians and Krogan fighters take down a reaper, working together for the first time in more than a millennia. The Geth and Quarians, a war three hundred years in the making and within a week you resolve it and bolster your armada with not one side but _both_. I think all of us can agree here commander, that you are one of the most skilled diplomats any of us have ever known."

"Sir...I only did what was necessary. And to be honest councilors, I'd prefer to just settle down and have a quiet life. I think I've earned it at this point," insisted Shepard.

"No one can deny that you have Commander, but look out that window and find one person that does not sing your name in praise. Find one person who does not know who you are with a mere glance. As I walked here I was asked by dozens to relay my thanks to the great spectre Commander Shepard." said the Salarian Councilor, "Whether you want to live a quiet life or not is irrelevant. You will be looked at for leadership, if you are not seen within the military or in some public office, people will begin to wonder if you do not think the current government is taking the proper steps and have left because of that. Your life will never be a quiet one Commander..."

"What about the other races?" asked Shepard, "I didn't fight for every damn race in the galaxy just so they could all be thrown aside."

"I assure you, that will not happen. I have already dispatched what Spectres we have available to each of those that worked alongside us to help. They will all be granted a chance to join the interspecies council." responded Tevos, "We had anticipated that you would ask that of us, and had already taken steps to implement it."

Shepard looked at Ashley, who gave him a small kiss before turning back to the council.

"Alright Councilors, I give. I'll serve a term...but I will speak out if I don't feel something we're doing is right."

"Of course Commander, after all...Yell loud enough and someone will eventually come over to see what all the fuss is all about no? Not that they'll do anything about it," asked the turian councilor.

Shepard almost laughed, "Till it all goes to hell...then they put you in charge. Garrus...he told you about that..."

"General Vakarrian has been a close friend of my family's for several years. His father and I served in C-sec together, before I fought in the " said the turian.

"G...General!" exclaimed Shepard and Sparatus nodded.

"Correct, and as you said you are a career military man. Therefore, it is the decision of this council, to present you with the rank of Spectre-Commander, as well as formally bestowing upon you the title of Supreme Commander of the Interspecies Fleets," said Sparatus, "and no Commander, this is not something you can say no to. Regardless of whether any of us like it, you are the focal point behind which all of this was possible, and now we're stranded on your people's home planet. We need to present a front with you at its head as much as we possibly can, or what you struggled to get, will dissolve with the end of this generation. Work has already begun on trying to determine where the different species would be able to cohabit, but I have your word that we will be given the necessary terrain if it is to be found?"

"Do you know the current population on Earth?" asked Shepard, and Valern sighed.

"As best we've been able to tell, and there have been pockets of survivors appearing in small groups, there are currently two billion three-hundred seventy-one million fourteen thousand seven-hundred thirty eight humans on Earth, including those which came with the fleets," answered Valern, and Shepard closed his eyes in remembrance. More than eight billion people dead in six months, "We are looking to find any that we can, so that their names may be inputted into a memorial which we have commissioned here. We thought it fitting that the place where the battle was fought to destroy all of the reapers, also hold the memorial of all those who died to make this possible. This is the proposed monument."

He handed Shepard a small holo projector which had Shepard standing there, his trademark rifle against the head of a marauder that was on the ground, his foot planted firmly on its chest. Behind him was Tali, her shotgun in hand as she looked to be aiming beyond the bounds of the monument. To his side was Garrus, propped against a rock and aiming through his sniper rifle.

"This was the team that went with you through the conduit was it not?" asked Valern, slightly nervous as he looked at Shepard's unreadable face.

"Yeah..." whispered Shepard, "It was."

"I have a personal request to make on this councilors," said Shepard, "My squad was made of nineteen people, and I'd like it if a monument to each one individually was made throughout Earth. I can give you their names, and ask them all to meet you so that you can take image captures of them."

"I think we know who your squadmates were well enough Commander, although it would speed the process up considerably if they were to meet with us willingly," said Valern.

"Last few things, Councilor Tevos..." started Shepard, and when she nodded he continued, "I'd like for Samara's monument to be with her three daughters, and I'd like it to be wherever we make the Asari Capital."

Tevos nodded without answering, although there was a small upward movement of her lips.

"I'm also pardoning any of my squadmates of any and all crimes previously committed, under Spectre authority if need be" said Shepard, and he was quite surprised when not a single councilor even blinked. He was sure they'd all be complaining for hours about it.

"Not necessary, work with the crucible and helping you more than merits an official pardon I believe. Although I would warn Miss Goto that this does not extend to crimes committed after the fact, merely to those that were committed prior to the Reaper's destruction. And also, please ask her that she refrain from hacking the Dalatrass's omnitool and having it speak inappropriately. Much appreciated," said Valern and for a moment Shepard was reminded of Mordin as he looked at the Salarian, "Get some rest commander, and meet with us when you are able. We would also like to give our condolences for the loss of the justicar."

Without another word, all three Councilors turned around and walked out of the room.

"Councilor Shepard huh?" said Ashley, and he frowned.

"I hate politicians and now I'm one..." said Shepard, "I just know Anderson pulled strings to get this thrown on me..."

Ashley saw Shepard smile in remembrance of the Admiral, and she knew how much he must be hurting inside. Anderson had been like a father to Shepard, someone he could look up to when everything else went to hell. One of the few people around the galaxy that never gave up on him, and the only person in the entire alliance that had publicly spoken out against Shepard's imprisonment after the Alpha Relay incident. She knew that any other Alliance soldier would've gladly blown the relay, simply to kill the batarians, especially someone that had taken part in the Blitz. But Anderson had stood fast as Shepard's ally even when everyone else turned against him, Anderson had even referred to Shepard as his successor more than once. It was clear to both of them, if Anderson couldn't bring the fight to the reapers, then it fell to Shepard, and that was what he had done.

"You okay?" she asked him, running her hand across his muscled chest. It always amazed her how perfectly Shepard made sure to keep his body at its ready state. He had scars, testament to the hell he'd gone through to get to where he was, of all that he'd lost. And of all he'd gained she realized as she ran a hand through the scar he'd received on Lessus blocking a shot meant for her.

"He was like a father to me," said Shepard, "And I know he'd do whatever it took to make this work, and since he's not here for me to ask for help...well I guess it's my responsibility to make sure this doesn't all go to hell."

Shepard wrapped his arm around her, closing his eyes. And slowly falling into the land of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Okay, in this you'll be witnessing the first evidence of my chosen religion for Ashley and Shepard (Catholicism). I chose this primarily because I'm actually familiar with the process of marriage in it, as well as prayers commonly used in it. Throughout this story, you'll hear Shepard or Ashley randomly quote something from the bible, as well as other major works of literature (particularly Tennyson, Shakespeare, and a very particular Scotsman)**

Chapter Three: News

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

* * *

><p>Everywhere around the world, the same live image appeared on all omnitools. It was the first time that Commander John Shepard, now announced as the next human councilor would be making a public appearance since he'd been brought down from the Citadel after his successful campaign against the Reapers.<p>

* * *

><p>Start Transmission<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Emily Wong, from Alliance News Network, coming to you live from London, where moments from now, Alliance Commander John Shepard, commonly known as the First Human Spectre, and as the Savior of the Citadel, will be addressing the public for the first time since his victory against the Reapers. Commander Shepard is well known for his defeat of Saren nearly four years ago, as well as his legendary part in the Skyllian Blitz, where he earned the title 'Hero of Elysium'. He is widely accepted as the greatest hero that the Alliance has ever produced, and his victory here most likely will cement that fact." said the Reporter, "And there he is."<em>

_The screen shifted towards the door of the hotel, where a pair of geth primes walked to the side, allowing Shepard's hoverchair to pass through, followed closely by the rest of his crew, Ashley following directly behind him, her eyes scanning the crowd in seconds for any sort of discrepancy. This was to be the only press conference that Shepard would be doing over the course of the next week. The next one would be held two weeks later, to commemorate both his promotions as well as his appointment as the Human Councilor._

"_There's Commander Shepard, followed closely by his fellow Spectre and close friend, Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. Directly behind them are Garrus Vakarrian and Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, often referred to as Shepard's most dedicated squad mates. They stood with him on the Citadel when he took down Saren and once more here in London during Shepard's charge to the Conduit. There's the AI EDI in her exosuit, Lieutenant Vega, Doctor Liara T'soni, and finally, The Last of the Protheans, Javik."_

_The screen stopped on each member as they were announced, before finally going back to Shepard who was sitting on his hoverchair on a small, quickly created stage. The stage had been shielded, so as to not allow anyone with less than honest intentions to hurt him when he was incapable of defending himself. When he cleared his throat to speak, the microphones all activating simultaneously, caused the entire world to become deathly silent. Every living sapient on Earth or in its surrounding orbit was listening intently to what he had to say._

_Shepard looked out with a bit of apprehension, "I am John Michael Shepard, a Commander of the Alliance Navy, as well as a Council Spectre. There are also names that others have given me, and amongst them are the Hero of Elysium, Savior of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors, the Avatar of Victory. But as I look around me, I see greater heroes than me. I look at each and every one of you and I see a hero, someone who did not give up. I see Krogans who stood next to Salarians for the first time in more than a millennium, not as enemies but as comrades, brothers-in-arms. I saw Asari and Drell stand side-by-side to take down brutes, to stop them from claiming human lives. I saw Quarians defend Geth, for the first time in three centuries, and have the Geth respond in kind. I saw humans beside Turians working tirelessly to keep those that could not fight safe. Yet even now, I hear the murmurs of dissent, I listen to the people that would say that Earth is only for humans, and yet they can come up with no response when I ask them where they would be without the Drell. the Volus. the Hanar. the Elcor. the Krogan. the Geth. the Quarians. the Asari. the Turians. or the Salarians. They would have humans believe that we could have stood alone. I will tell you that we could not. They would say that we do not need our allies. I will tell you that we do. But unlike them, who use only their zealotry to convince you, I will tell you why everyone here human or otherwise deserves to live here on Earth. Just three days ago I saw Asari maidens, children in the eyes of the Asari, pushing themselves and their biotics far beyond their limits many until they were in a coma and one they're not they're not likely to ever wake up from, to save human lives. On Tuchanka, I saw a young Turian give his life to stop something that would have destroyed the Krogan Race, and yet today I look out my window and I see the lack of unity. So who can tell me that they do not have a right to live? Anyone that tells you we should abandon their sacrifices because they don't look like us is an idiot and a fool. Now more than ever, in a time where we are weakest, we should not forsake our allies but rather embrace them and stand together, where we can do anything that we want to achieve. When I saw Krogans and Turians on Tuchanka fighting together, I saw the war machine that once laid waste to the Rachni, and yet today they hate one another as if they had never fought beside each other. That must stop. It is not a matter of liking or disliking, to continue the pointless little squabbles, the useless dick-measuring, is to demonstrate that the Reapers were right and I was wrong. It is to prove that this galaxy can never stand as a unified group and say, I am Human and I would gladly take a bullet for my turian brother or sister in-arms. Let us show the Reapers and any others that come to challenge us, that they are wrong. That this galaxy is strong, because where one race is weak the others are strong. It is time to stop judging others by species, and look at the qualities of each and every individual. It is time that to be Quarian does not mean you are less than an Asari, or a Salarian. So I ask now, that you look at all those around you, and see what I see. People that would not give up, people that fought for the safety of both themselves **and** others. I see in each and every one of you, a person that stood against insurmountable odds and said fuck the odds. Look around you and see people who gave up their homes, their loved ones, their friends so that you might live. And then tell me, that they do not deserve to stand on Earth and say that 'this is **my** home'."_

_The whole world stood stock still. It wasn't a surprise to anyone present that Commander Shepard would speak out to protest the supremacist groups, but they had never thought it would be the focus of his only speech so soon after the reaper attack. As the camera slowly passed through the crowd it stopped on several images: An Asari hugging the human next to her, as tears fell from her cheeks, a group of Turians heads bowed in guilt and several others before finally the camera panned back to Emily Wong._

"_Well there you have it, straight from Commander Shepard as he calls for the world to maintain its unity. This is Emily Wong, Alliance News Network."_

* * *

><p>End Transmission<p>

* * *

><p>Shepard sighed as he finished speaking, and was slowly taken back inside towards his room. He had been greatly disappointed at how quickly disunity had resurfaced, and he hoped that this slowed its spread.<p>

* * *

><p>Time Skip: Three Days Later<p>

A small Catholic Church just outside of London

* * *

><p>Shepard sat on his hoverchair at the small church in the outskirts of London, his hands clasped in front of him as he prayed, Ashley kneeling on the bench next to him.<p>

"I believe in one God, The Father, The Almighty, Maker of Heaven and Earth of all that is seen and unseen. I believe in One Lord, Jesus Christ, the only son of God, Eternally begotten from the Father, God from God, Light from Light, True God from True God, begotten not made, one in being with the Father, through him all things were made, for us and for our salvation he came down from heaven; by the power of the Holy Spirit he was born of the Virgin Mary, and became man. He was crucified under Pontius Pilate; he suffered, died and was buried. On the third day he rose again in fulfillment of the scriptures. He ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of the father. He will return in glory to judge the living and the dead and his kingdom will have no end. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the lord, the giver of life, who proceeds from the Father and the Son. With the Father and the son he is worshipped and glorified. He has spoken through the prophets. I believe in one Holy Catholic and Apostolic Church. I acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins and I look for the resurrection of the dead and the life of the world to come. Amen."

"Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus," started Ashley and Shepard took one of her hands in his own as he continued. His thumb playing with the thin platinum band with a single diamond mounted in its center that was on her left ring finger.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and in the hour of our deaths, Amen." He finished, and squeezed Ashley's hand softly, a gesture that she returned.

The two of them continued for a while, going through most of the prayers both knew before they eventually stopped and Ashley stood. She walked behind Shepard and gripped his hoverchair, bringing it towards the Priest's Office behind the Altar. Knocking softly she received the reply to enter and pushed the door open so she could bring Shepard inside with his hoverchair.

"Father?" she asked as she walked in, and the priest turned and greeted both of them with a smile. He was relatively young, probably around Shepard's age, maybe even a few years younger.

"Oh, welcome," he said, before gesturing to a seat, "please sit."

Ashley took the seat and brought it over so she could sit next to Shepard. The Priest took a seat as well and placed his hands on his knees before asking them how he could help them.

"We'd like to schedule a marriage," said Ashley, and the priest looked at her with a wide smile.

"Congratulations," he remarked, "Marriages are one of my favorite duties. Is there any specific time frame that you have to work with? And do you want a private ceremony, or would you like a public one?"

"Private," responded Shepard before Ashley could, "I'll handle the location, as for the time frame…within the next two weeks if at all possible. We'd like to settle down together as soon as possible, since we probably won't be able to get everyone together again in a couple of weeks."

"Alright, then just give me a moment to pull out the necessary forms for you to fill out, as well as the simple questionnaire I need to ask you so that I know how best to organize your ceremony."

Both Shepard and Ashley nodded, before the two of them were handed several pieces of paper. Ashley took them all, and placed them in her purse.

"Okay, I want you to know that everything you say here is under the greatest confidentiality. First question then…names," said the priest, "Are you going to take your husband's name Commander Williams?"

Ashley looked at him in surprise at having been recognized, before saying, "Yeah, I will."

"Then I'll address you as Mr. and Mrs. Shepard when I introduce you to as a married couple," said the priest, "Next question, you both have performed the sacraments of initiation and confirmation correct?"

The two of them nodded once.

"Commander Shepard, I understand that you are to be the new Human Councilor on the Council," said the father, and Shepard nodded, "Will I need to give you any information on my staff beforehand?"

Shepard shook his head, "Father Josemaria Estobal, Born August 11th 2152, in Madrid. You are the third child in your family, as well as the only son, having two sisters. One of your sisters was killed here in London about three weeks ago, the other is currently serving aboard the De Gama and has two children both of whom are studying aboard the dreadnought's academy. Went to a public school until the age of 16, when you graduated a year early, you immediately went into the priesthood, going on to be ordained in 2178. You joined the Society of Jesus in 2180 while you were serving in a church just outside of Pamplona, before you were transferred here in April 2186 about a month before the reaper invasion. When you were transported into the camps, you handled food distribution so the people you had under your care wouldn't starve because they didn't moderate their rations. During the battle here in London you suffered two minor wounds and a more serious blunt blow to your left leg which will most likely leave you needing a cane for anything but very minor movement for the rest of your life unless you get surgery from a major hospital, well beyond what the church is capable of providing for you as it stands at the moment."

The father actually looked shocked at how detailed Shepard's information was.

"I can do the same with all seventeen members of your staff. From the accountant who has a constant runny nose, to the pro-Terra Firma deacon you have serving under you," said Shepard, "I'm a Council Spectre Father Estobal. I make it my business to know everything I need to about people who will be in a position that could put my friends and family in danger. I will warn you that you will be searched before going inside, so any weapons or the like that any of your staff carry…might not be in their best interest to bring. Council Spectres will be handling security, so please make sure that your staff is aware of the situation. Also…I'd like it if you made sure no one found out about this besides your staff… for obvious reasons."

"Yes, of course. You have my word that no one but my staff will hear of this," said Father Estobal, and Shepard nodded, thanking him as did Ashley. The rest of the interview continued quickly and about twenty minutes later, Shepard and Ashley got onto the Shuttle that had been assigned to him by the council. Shepard nodded his greeting at the salarian spectre, Jondum Bau, as Ashley helped him to get onto the Shuttle, Bau keeping a lookout. As soon as Ashley got inside, Bau shut the door and slammed on the hull twice, before walking over to his shuttle, which would be providing Shepard with an escort.

Can I say that this has been nearly impossible for me to write? I kept on going back and undoing things because I didn't like how they were turning out. I had a scene in here which had Shepard reminiscing about the night before Ilos…but had to take that out with FF's new enforcement policy…so that kinda sucked. It brought my word count down to just above 2700 according to MS word.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Weddings and Family

* * *

><p>Next Day:<p>

* * *

><p>Ashley pushed Shepard along as they made their way towards the Woodbridge Guest House, a small inn where the vast majority of the Normandy's crew was staying. When they made it inside, everyone turned to see them before erupting in cheers, whistles and claps. Members of the crew slowly made their way towards both of them to congratulate them, before they were finally allowed to come inside completely. Ashley didn't even know what happened, when someone suddenly collided with her from the side, and it was only Shepard's laughter that kept her from retaliating. She was glad she hadn't responded too, when she saw that it was the eldest of her sisters, Abigail. She was soon followed by Lynn and Sarah who piled on top of Ashley.<p>

"Hey, c'mon lemme up," said Ashley, as she struggled to get her sisters off of her.

"Alright girls, that's enough," said someone from behind the vast majority of the group, and Ashley's breath hitched. Slowly walking forward was her mother. Her three sisters let her go and helped her to stand up again, Sarah moving Shepard so that Ashley had access to her mother.

"M.. Mom?" asked Ashley, as tears gathered in her eyes, seeing her family again was causing her to very nearly break up into tears. She ran up to her mother and enveloped her in a tight hug as the dams finally broke and she started to cry.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me," she said, hugging her daughter back, "We were aboard the Destiny Ascension when the Citadel was attacked. By express order of the Council I'm told. Their top Spectre apparently told them that he'd have their hide if any of us were in harm's way, so they had us under guard since your last trip to the Citadel."

Ashley looked at Shepard, who gave her a rather sheepish look.

"I just found out this morning that they were alive, but I wanted it to be a surprise so I told the crew to gather here and make sure that you didn't know about it," explained Shepard, "Tevos called me while you were making breakfast to tell me that they were safe. Apparently I left a strong enough impression on them when I shot Udina."

Ashley nodded before grinning wickedly at her sisters, who had the wisdom to run behind others quickly, unfortunately Sarah, being the youngest and the one that had been helping Shepard was abandoned to be 'terrorized' by her eldest sister. Sarah flayed around as she was tickled, crying out for mercy several times before Ashley finally relented. It was then that Sarah saw the ring on Ashley's finger and cried out.

"OH MY GOD! HE DID IT! YOU-YOU'RE…CONGRATULATIONS!"

That remark caused everybody to look at Ashley's hand and begin their own rounds of congratulations.

"ASHLEY!" yelled out Abigail, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME THE MOMENT HE PROPOSED!"

"ABIGAIL!" cried out Mrs. Williams, "Language!"

"Abby, I've been running around getting things for the wedding ready the past few days…And I didn't know where you were until just now..." responded Ashley, leaving out the '_or if you were even alive_', although everyone instinctively heard it.

"Mrs. Williams, is it okay if I do a couple military things before we start lunch?" asked Shepard, and Mrs. Williams nodded.

"Of course, go right ahead. And it's Nicole, Commander," responded Mrs. Williams (she will be Nicole from now on), "You're going to be my son-in-law soon."

"Thank you. Please, just call me John," responded Shepard with a smile, "First, Mrs. Sarah Thompson, please step forward."

Sarah froze for a second before shakily making her way forward.

"In recognition of the sacrifices of your family, as well as for your husband's exemplary valor in responding to the call of duty, he is to be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant First Class Post-Mortem. I hereby present you with this Purple Heart, so that all may gaze upon it and know that your family has given its sons for them. Lastly, I present to you the Medal of Valor, in representation of your husband's bravery above and beyond the call of duty. I know that this doesn't bring him back, but I want you to wear it with pride, and whenever you look at the rest of your family, remember your husband and that he gave his life so that everyone may still have theirs," said Shepard, and he pulled Sarah towards him into a hug, before having her kneel down so that he could place the medals around her neck. She whispered a silent thank you, before going back to hug her mother.

"Next, to Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau, please step forward," said Shepard, and Joker walked forward shakily, "I hereby award you with the Star of Terra, the highest military honor that the Alliance may provide for your exemplary performance and consistent response to calls far above and beyond that of duty and honor. Furthermore, I hereby authorize your immediate promotion to Flight Commander, you are to report to the SSV Normandy at O'eight hundred tomorrow for duty, as my relief. The alliance is also pleased to inform you that thanks to Miranda," here he stopped and waved at the black haired woman, "who has provided information from my reconstruction, you are hereby commanded to enter yourself into an Alliance hospital where Doctor Chakwas and several other highly trained personnel will start you on treatment for your Vrolik's Syndrome."

"Thirdly, to Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams," said Shepard, and Ashley stepped forward looking slightly shocked, "For your exemplary actions during the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, as well as your work against Saren and the Reapers as a whole, I hereby authorize your immediate promotion to the rank of Captain, and I hereby present you with the Citadel Council's newly formed Star of London, for your demonstration of honor, valor, and quick thinking in the face of an insurmountable foe."

"Next to…" Shepard continued for nearly thirty minutes, handing out Medals of Valor to each of his fellow crewmates. He also had a single Purple Heart placed on each of the two head chairs when they sat down to eat, to symbolize those that had fallen. The empty seats that would forever remain there as a testament to the price that had been paid for the lives they would start to build from today onward. The meal they had was shared through laughter and jokes, everyone talking about fond memories of family, friends, and other loved ones. It was already dark when they finally stood, and Shepard asked Abigail to help him so that he could go and speak with Garrus and Joker. Ashley on the other hand walked over to Tali who was quietly talking with Sarah.

"So what's up Shepard?" asked Garrus, as he leaned against the wall, Joker having taken the only seat in the room.

"I'd like you to be my best man Garrus, and I'd like you to be my one of my groomsmen Joker, Vega and Admiral Hackett have already agreed to it," responded Shepard.

"Yeah sure, why not? I'll have a nice view of your face when you see Ash," said Garrus, and Joker laughed.

* * *

><p>Ten days later, Westminster Abbey:<p>

***AN: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS THE CATHOLIC MASS DURING A WEDDING SO IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT PLEASE SKIP THIS:***

***SUB AN* I know that Westminster is an Anglican Church, however in an almost entirely destroyed London…I doubt that they'd care. **

* * *

><p>Shepard had to stop himself from turning to look at Ashley when he heard the start of the wedding procession's music, but when she finally came into his view he stood stupefied for a moment, Garrus, Joker, and Vega all chortling their laughter. Admiral Hackett and Antonin Tsuvilyov, one of the few friends Shepard still had from N7, both managed to keep their reactions to mere smiles. Ashley was wearing a simple long white dress that went down to cover her heels, her hair was kept down, and the single veil they'd been able to procure was pulled back, allowing her face to be seen. Directly to her right, stood her mother, who Ashley had chosen to walk her down the aisle. Her sisters all following behind her as Ashley smiled softly at him, instantly conveying the nervousness she too felt. Tali and Liara stood behind her sisters, smiling softly. Admiral Hackett's grandson, Tyler, was walking with the rings, while Mikaela the daughter of another member of N7, Allison Diamanti was accompanying them as flower girl. When they reached the altar, Nicole took Shepard's hand and placed Ashley's on his. Then she walked over to sit at her seat.<p>

Leaning over he whispered, "You look great."

She replied with a simple thanks and Father Estobal stood up and smiled at the two of them.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," said the Father, "The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all."

"And also with you," replied all the guests as well as Shepard and Ashley.

"Father, you have made the bond of marriage a holy mystery, a symbol of Christ's love for his Church. Hear our prayers for John Michael Shepard and Ashley Madeline Williams. With faith in you and in each other they pledge their love today. May their lives always bear witness to the reality of that love. We ask you this through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever."

"Amen," replied the assembly. Shepard stood up and slowly walked over to the podium before coughing into his hand softly and speaking.

"A reading from the Book of Genesis. The Lord God said: 'It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a suitable partner for him.' So the Lord God formed out of the ground various wild animals and various birds of the air, and he brought them to the man to see what he would call them; whatever the man called each of them would be its name. The man gave names to all the cattle, all the birds of the air, and all wild animals; but none proved to be the suitable partner for the man. So the Lord God cast a deep sleep on the man, and while he was asleep, he took out one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh. The Lord God then built up into a woman the rib that he had taken from the man. When he brought her to the man, the man said: 'This one, at last, is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; this one shall be called 'woman,' for out of 'her man' this one has been taken.' That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one body. The word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God."

Slowly Shepard returned to the front of the altar and the responsorial psalm was sung. As it stopped Ashley walked up to the podium. Taking a deep breath she began speaking.

"A reading from the letter of Saint Paul to the Ephesians," read Ashley, "Brothers and sisters: Live in love, as Christ loved us and handed himself over for us. Husbands, love your wives, even as Christ loved the Church and handed himself over for her to sanctify her, cleansing her by the bath of water with the word, that he might present to himself the Church in splendor, without spot or wrinkle or any such thing, that she might be holy and without blemish. So also husbands should love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself. For no one hates his own flesh but rather nourishes and cherishes it, even as Christ does the Church, because we are members of his Body. For this reason a man shall leave his father and his mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh. This is a great mystery, but I speak in reference to Christ and the Church. The word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God."

Ashley stepped down and took Shepard's hand again, as Father Estobal nodded and the Allelujah started and Father Estobal himself went to the podium.

"The Lord be with you."

"And also with you."

"A reading from the holy Gospel according to Matthew. Some Pharisees approached Jesus, and tested him, saying, 'Is it lawful for a man to divorce his wife for any cause whatever?' He said in reply, 'Have you not read that from the beginning the Creator made them male and female and said, For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh? So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore, what God has joined together, man must not separate.' The Gospel of the Lord."

"Praise to you Lord Jesus Christ."

Father Estobal took several minutes to conduct the Homily about the three readings, specifically on the requirement of unity, before walking back to the Altar where Shepard and Ashley were standing.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions."

"John Michael Shepard. Ashley Madeline Williams. Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes," responded both Shepard and Ashley.

"Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"I will." responded both of them once more.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I will." responded both of them once more.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Shepard took Ashley's right hand in his and spoke softly, "I, John Michael Shepard, take you, Ashley Madeline Williams, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Ashley Madeline Williams, take you, John Michael Shepard, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life," said Ashley, and she gave Shepard a small smile.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide."

"Amen."

Tyler stepped forward with the rings and held them up so that Father Estobal could bless the rings.

"Lord, bless and consecrate John Michael Shepard and Ashley Madeline Williams in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord."

Father Estobal motioned for Shepard to take the ring, and place it on Ashley's right ring finger.

"Ashley Madeline Williams, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Ashley took the other ring, and placed it on Shepard's right ring finger, "John Michael Shepard, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"You may have a kiss," said Father Estobal, with a small smile as Shepard pulled Ashley to him and kissed her. The two parted after only a few seconds and turned back to the altar.

Father Estobal walked back to the podium and said, "Let us pray. For the families of those who have suffered during the war against the Reapers, we pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayers."

"For the soldiers that bravely defended us from harm that they might see their recovery pass well and quickly, we pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayers."

"For Councilor Shepard and the other Councilors that they make wise and just decisions. We pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayers."

"For Councilor and Captain Shepard that they might have a blessed and love-filled marriage. We pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayers."

"For all of our personal needs and intercessions…" here he paused, "…We pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayers."

Father Estobal walked down to the Altar as the Eucharist was brought and he took it performed the Lord's Prayer.

"My dear friends, let us turn to the Lord and pray that he will bless with his grace Ashley Madeline Shepard now married in Christ to John Michael Shepard and that through the sacrament of the body and blood of Christ, he will unite in love the couple he has joined in this holy bond. Father, by your power you have made everything out of nothing. In the beginning you created the universe and made mankind in your own likeness. You gave man the constant help of woman so that man and woman should no longer be two, but one flesh, and you teach us that what you have united may never be divided. Father, you have made the union of man and wife so holy a mystery that it symbolizes the marriage of Christ and his Church. Father, by your plan man and woman are united, and married life has been established as the one blessing that was not forfeited by original sin or washed away in the flood. Look with love upon this woman, your daughter, now joined to her husband in marriage. She asks your blessing. Give her the grace of love and peace. May she always follow the example of the holy women whose praises are sung in the scriptures. May her husband put his trust in her and recognize that she is his equal and the heir with him to the life of grace. May he always honor her and love her as Christ loves his bride, the Church. Father, keep them always true to your commandments. Keep them faithful in marriage and let them be living examples of Christian life. Give them the strength which comes from the gospel so that they may be witnesses of Christ to others. Bless them with children and help them to be good parents. May they live to see their children's children. And, after a happy old age, grant them fullness of life with the saints in the kingdom of heaven. We ask this through Christ our Lord."

They continued to the communion, several of the humans and all of the non-humans staying sitting.

"May almighty God, with his Word of blessing, unite your hearts in the never-ending bond of pure love."

"Amen."

"May your children bring you happiness, and may your generous love for them be returned to you, many times over."

"Amen."

"May the peace of Christ live always in your hearts and in your home. May you have true friends to stand by you, both in joy and in sorrow. May you be ready and willing to help and comfort all who come to you in need. And may the blessings promised to the compassionate be yours in abundance."

"Amen."

"May you find happiness and satisfaction in your work. May daily problems never cause you undue anxiety, nor the desire for earthly possessions dominate your lives. But may your hearts' first desire be always the good things waiting for you in the life of heaven."

"Amen."

"May the Lord bless you with many happy years together, so that you may enjoy the rewards of a good life. And after you have served him loyally in his kingdom on earth, may he welcome you to his eternal kingdom in heaven."

"Amen."

"And may almighty God bless you all in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"Go in peace, to love and serve the Lord."

"Thanks be to god."

The guests all filed out, followed closely by Shepard and Ashley.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN CATHOLIC MASS ENDS HERE SO YOU CAN CONTINUE READING IF YOU SKIPPED IT*<strong>

One Great George Street:

* * *

><p>As Ashley and Shepard arrived at the large reception room they were greeted by claps and wolf whistles. Sarah walked over to Shepard, with Ashley having gone to speak with her mother.<p>

"Congratulations Councilor," said Sarah, as she gave him a small hug. She was going to pull away when Shepard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Just John's fine, Sarah," said Shepard, "And thank you," he pulled back but kept his arms planted on her shoulders as he looked at her intently, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…it's just…" she started but broke into soft tears and Shepard pulled her to him again, shushing softly into her ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm two months pregnant," she said, "I haven't told my family, but I found out just after Thomas…just after he died. How am I supposed to take care of a child…I have no job, no money…"

"Okay, I want you to tell your family, and then on Monday I want you at my office. You'll be working for me until you can get a better job alright? You'll mostly be doing secretary work and keeping me updated on everything, does that work for you?" asked Shepard, and Sarah nodded, "Good. We can continue speaking on Monday and see what else you're qualified for."

"Thank you, John…" said Sarah as she gave him another hug and walked off towards her seat. Ashley took that moment to walk over.

"Hey is everything okay?" she asked, "Did something happen to Sarah?"

"She's fine, she's just a bit nervous about where she goes from here so I told her that she could work for me until she can find something better. Now, I think we should sit down and get something to eat, I'm starving," responded John, and Ashley nodded before walking to sit down. The guests finally started to sit down, and Garrus activated his omnitool's microphone function.

"Now where do I start…I met the decidedly less dashing then-Commander Shepard when I was working for C-Sec. He was everything it meant to be a turian…without actually being turian. He was selfless, brave, honorable, had a better strategic mind than anyone I've ever met, and more than anything else…he's the best damn friend I've ever made. The first time that I found Ashley and Shepard had been together, I found it hilarious. Ashley, the straight forward no-nonsense infantry woman, and Shepard, the 'Great Hero', two Alliance soldiers finding love in the middle of a war. But when you get down to it, they're the best representation of what life's all about, and I'm honored to have known the two of them. To Commander Shepard, the Avatar of Victory, and Ashley Williams, the woman that caught his heart!" he said, as he raised his cup and they toasted to the new married couple. Then, Tali stood up.

"The first thing that I remember of Shepard and Ash was them pulling me out of an ambush by Saren's thugs. I don't think that I'd ever met anyone that worked so perfectly with each other as the two of them. From the moment I met them, they seemed to react to each other without needing to be told, something which the Quarians have always known as part of the soul-bonds. That which bonds lifemates, that designates them as one body and one mind, mere halves of one another. And yet, I do not know of a couple that has gone through more difficulty, than Shepard and Ashley. The first Normandy, Shepard's return, his incarceration due to the Relay that was destroyed to slow the reapers, and yet through it all…I never had any doubt that the two of them would find each other again. Their souls would cry for the comfort of their other half, their bodies groan for a soft touch, but I knew, if nothing else…that they would end up together. To Councilor John'Shepard vas Normandy and Captain Ashley'Shepard vas Normandy!" and she too led a toast to the new couple. Ashley smiled at Tali, who nodded back at her. Shepard placed his hand on Ashley's, as the food was brought into the room.


End file.
